


It's Not the Ocean Without a Little Trauma

by twosocksinalabcoat



Category: Free!
Genre: Nanpasen, Other, Tentacles, background mentions of haru/water, background mentions of rin/rei, sexual favors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosocksinalabcoat/pseuds/twosocksinalabcoat
Summary: Makoto does a good deed for a poor squid he finds washed up on the beach. It gives him a favor back.
Relationships: Tachibana Makoto/Squid
Kudos: 3
Collections: Wrecks of Ships





	It's Not the Ocean Without a Little Trauma

It all began with walking along the beach. Makoto was doing this because even though he was scared of the ocean, it was a proven fact that no one got over their swimming trauma without some exposure therapy and maybe some crying. Preferably while making someone else deal with it too. Better yet, just crying onto them. Maybe while yelling. 

But yelling wasn’t really Makoto’s style, since he preferred to be the plain bowl of rice to everyone else’s out-of-nowhere animal assignment - everyone figured an orca was a dolphin anyway so he was used to it. 

Either way, he left the yelling to Rin and Rei, hands at each other’s collars and mouths too close, Haru to whatever he was muttering about “feeling the water”, and Nagisa to his evil grins and went for a walk along the beach. 

Just then, just about at the point that he’d reached the limit of his tolerance and was about to run back across the street, he saw it. He almost ran off anyway, because that was the moment that a wave touched his foot, reminding him of the fangs of the water or whatever rot Haru was always going on about. He hadn’t lived this long going into strange water all willy-nilly like it was a stray cat waiting to be petted.

But there was something on the sand, and it looked like an animal and it looked like it needed help, and since his main character trait other than “nice” was “nice to animals”, Makoto stopped and picked it up. It was a squid, somehow still alive despite the fact that it had been out of the water at least as long as Makoto had been trying to get up the courage to stare at the ocean for more than five seconds straight. So at least an hour.

“Oh no! What’s wrong?” Being a squid, it, of course, did not answer Makoto and instead blinked distinctly un-squidlike eyes at him. They were green, like his image color, which suited Makoto more than an orca, so he felt for this squid. “Let’s get you back in the water.” _Thank you so much, kind passerby, I will thank you later_ the squid seemed to be saying with its eyes as it slid under the waves. Or maybe _That might help, you idiot,_. Makoto had some practice deciphering words said only with eyes because Haru mostly communicated this way instead of with normal human language, but his squid language was a little rusty, despite living in a city (town? What did you call a place that only had one FamilyMart but multiple high schools?) that seemed obsessed with squids, judging by their festivals.

One tentacle wrapped around his hand, holding onto it for a moment before it sank back into the sea, and almost leaving Makoto with a new ocean-related trauma. 

If he washed his hand a bunch to try to make it not smell like the sea so that he could actually stand being around himself, that was his secret. 

At least until he woke up in the middle of the night, screaming “THE OCEAN, THE OCEAN IS COMING!” 

Thankfully, his siblings only appeared when they were needed, and they weren’t needed for this moment, so it was only him and the source of the ocean smell: the squid, blinking its image-color-green eyes back at him.

_Something’s gonna come, alright_.

Makoto didn’t even have time to deal with the fact that a squid was talking to him because before he could even blink, there were tentacles wrapped around his pool cleaner and stroking up and down like the squid couldn’t decide if this was a reward or revenge for all the times Makoto had eaten the dried squid his neighbors had given him for being a nice boy who couldn’t say no.

And because he was a nice boy who couldn’t say no, he hadn’t even ever masturbated before because that would have led to probably fantasizing about someone when they hadn’t agreed to be in his fantasies. And that was just about as bad and wrong as murder! He could be jailed for mind crimes! So the squid was the first living creature to touch his pool floaty and he came after just two strokes, even faster than someone jumping the starting whistle. Faster even than Haru stripping after seeing water after an hour out of it.

_Oh fuck, don’t tell me I got a virgin. I try to do one good deed..._

“What are you doing?” Makoto swam backstroke, so he was used to lying on his back and gasping, but he’d never done that quite like this, with a squid hovering over his dick and tentacles everywhere and oh, no, Makoto should not be hungry for dried squid right now.

Because the squid was definitely telepathic, it narrowed its eyes at Makoto and moved its tentacles further away from Makoto’s mouth. Makoto was a pure boy with pure thoughts and so had no way of knowing what was coming when the squid reared back and slammed all of its tentacles into his unsuspecting asshole cave all at once.

“Not the backyard pool drain!!!” Except it...felt...good? Makoto wasn’t used to things feeling good. Good was for people who didn’t have to herd cats or who had personality traits other than “the childhood friend”. What if he became addicted to it! What if he became a nymphomaniac! What if this became his new water-related trauma and he couldn’t swim without orgasming first? What if this became his new only character trait? Would this squid stick around and keep fucking him? How long did squid live, anyway?

_Seriously?_ The squid asked, interrupting his panic. _You’re all shirtless like. All of the time._

“We’re just a swim team! We’re just good friends! It’s normal that we’re naked around each other!”

_And the whole grabbing each other’s arms and shoulders and hands?_

“Means nothing! I want to swim with Haru forever and so does Rin but in a totally platonic non-fanservice sort of way that’s totally pure and just keeps being teased so that people keep being invested! It got you invested!”

_I’m not going to argue for you on Tumblr or anything, don’t get any ideas._ The squid was impressed Makoto could still talk with its beak over Makoto’s dick and six tentacles deep in his ass, but hey. Humans were weird. 

The tentacles thrust in and out of Makoto with the same sound that slapping around a dead mackerel on Haru’s counter did, and Makoto knew he’d never be able to watch Haru make breakfast again without getting a boner. It was fine. Haru probably wouldn’t notice anyway. The scent of the ocean permeated all around them, and at least it wasn’t chlorine because then they’d really have a problem. Their swimsuits were already tight enough without trying to have a boner in them at the same time, standing up out of the water as he did backstroke like the mast of a boat, sailing down the lane, about to plunder a win.

_Did you just fucking call your dick a pirate ship?_ Fuck, the squid hated humans. Though, what did it expect of a species that only had four limbs? Idiots, one and all.

“Maybeeeeeeee,” Makoto wailed as he came again, still not able to commit to anything, watching as his globs of come turned the squid from a pale sand color to one gloopy and white.

In revenge, the squid inked all over him, getting into his eyes and up his nose and down his throat and all the places the tentacles hadn’t gotten before and mostly just staining the sheets in a way Makoto was really going to have to work to explain.

“Again,” Makoto panted, because he didn’t get to be Haru’s friend for so many years without being a giant masochist.

The squid, who had been doomed the second it was at all image-color-related, just blinked and sighed as best a creature that didn’t have lungs could.

_You’re going to have to change your image animal after this._

“That’s fine just fuck me again, all your tentacles this time!”

The squid really hated humans.


End file.
